Gambling games have existed since antiquity. Most of these games are based heavily on chance. Some, such as slot machines, are based entirely on chance. The others, such as blackjack and craps, require some skill for xe2x80x9csuccessxe2x80x9d, where xe2x80x9csuccessxe2x80x9d is of course measured against an inherent house advantage.
Games of pure or primarily skill have not previously been successfully used in casinos because the skill element can overwhelm the inherent house advantage, thus making such games unprofitable.
Games of skill, however, can be highly attractive to players who enjoy the possibility of using their skills and wits to overcome odds against them. Thus, there is a need for a casino or other gaming system that allows players to play games of skill but which maintain a predetermined house advantage.
The present invention addresses the needs described above.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method for gaming. The method includes receiving a betting level; calculating a required score using a list of scores corresponding to the betting level and a house advantage; and using the required score as a score to be attained in a game of at least partial skill.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The game of at least partial skill may be blackjack or another such video game. The calculating further comprises computing a first number corresponding to the scores in the list and adding a second number proportional to the house advantage. The first number may be an average, a weighted average, or a median, etc. The game may end when a player receives the required score or, in a timed game, when the game is timed out.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a system for gaming. The system includes a central server; at least one casino server connected to the central server via a communications link; and a gaming machine coupled to the casino server. At least one of the central server and the casino server are configured to: receive a betting level; calculate a required score using a list of scores corresponding to the betting level and a house advantage; and use the required score as a score to be attained in a game of at least partial skill.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The casino server may be located within a casino. An end-user machine may be coupled to the casino server via a communications link.
Advantages of the invention include one or more of the following. Skilled games may be the subject of casino gambling. Players may be encouraged to play with the incentive that their skill level may enable them to win more money than games of pure chance. These advantages and others will become more apparent by the description that follows, including the drawings and claims.